Nyarlathotep (Cthulhu Mythos)
The Black Pharaoh= |-| Nyarlathotep= Summary Nyarlathotep, also known as the Crawling Chaos, is the main antagonist of the Cthulhu Mythos. He is a malevolent Outer God who seeks amusement by torturing the mortals on Earth. He brings madness and ruin wherever he goes and is only an agent of evil who wishes to sow chaos. Despite his evil wishes, Nyarlathotep is only a servant to and is actually the weakest of the Outer Gods, carrying out their wishes, and is the direct subordinate of his father, the Blind Idiot God, Azathoth, carrying out Azathoth's will due to Azathoth himself being unable too. Despite being only the weakest of the Outer Gods, Nyarlathotep transcends an infinite amount of dimensions, being infinitely superior to the Great Old One Cthulhu. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, up to 1-A | 1-A Name: Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos, the Black Pharaoh Origin: Cthulhu Mythos Gender: Varies, depends on form | Genderless Age: Is beyond the concept of time, has existed before Yog-Sothoth. Classification: Outer God, Messenger of the Outer Gods, Child of Azathoth Attack Potency: Varies, '''up to '''Transcendent level (Easily destroyed Earth just because he could. Could harm Nodens, the God of Earth who sealed away Cthulhu and easily destroyed his Horrorterrors which can easily shrug off and completely ignore a dying Universe.An avatar of Nyarlathotep can take a mortal to the throne of Azathoth, a reality beyond dimensional space. The sheer presence of Nyarlathotep in Egypt caused all the fellahin to knell before him, but they didn’t know why. Created a vortex of the "unimaginable". Captured Nordens, who’s mere Nightgaurds scared the likes of Hastur and Cthulhu. Nodens is the one who sealed Cthulhu away and can easily destroy Horrorterrors, which can easily shrug off a dying Universe. Once tore open rifts from our world to the Dreamlands.) | Transcendent level (Nyarlathotep‘s true form exists beyond Angled-Space and beyond the Final Gate where the First Gate was so Transcendent that it causes other Transcendent Level beings to go insane and die.) Dimensionality: Varies | Devoid (Like his fellow Outer Gods, Nyarthlotep should be beyond dimensions.) Travel Speed: Varies, strongest have Irrelevant speed | Irrelevant Combat Speed: Varies, strongest have Irrelevant speed | Irrelevant Reactions: Varies, strongest have Irrelevant speed | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Varies depending on his avatar, strongest is Transcendent level | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies depending on his avatar, strongest is Transcendent level | Irrelevant Durability: Varies depending on his avatar, strongest is Transcendent level | Irrelevant Stamina: Varies depending on his avatar, strongest have Irrelevant stamina | Irrelevant Range: Varies, strongest have Irrelevant range | Irrelevant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Abstract Existence (Type 1) (Is the abstract of chaos), Reality Warping, Nigh-Omniscience, Shapeshifting (Nyarlathotep can easily shift both his avatar and even the physical bodies of humans, once turned a man into a cat), Madness Manipulation (Simply gazing at a mere manifestation of Nyarlathotep's true form can cause an entire city go insane and commit suicide), Illusion Creation, Telepathy, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly) (It is impossible for a mortal to destroy Nyarlathotep's true form, allowing it to easily recreate its avatar from non-existence), Matter Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Chaos Manipulation (Is the abstract of chaos), Acausality (Type 5), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Large Size (Type 11), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Dimensional Travel (Capable of freely traversing every plane of existence), etc. Standard Equipment Inapplicable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Some avatars have specific weaknesses while other have no weakness at all. | Is forced to carry out the wishes of the Outer Gods and the will of Azathoth. Along with the rest of all existence, when, not if, Azathoth awakens, Nyarlathotep and his fellow Outer Gods will cease to exist, and all will once again be Azathoth. Key: Avatars | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Madness Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Void Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Superhumans